


this could be everything you dreamed of

by gintokitas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (but just a lil bit), (for felix), (sylvain uses it sometimes just bc it's nice + good stress reliever, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip Ages, Throat Fucking, don't make me say it, first time smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintokitas/pseuds/gintokitas
Summary: After a third hit, Felix felt incredibly relaxed.Let it in, let it be, babeFelix wasn’t sure when he had ended up in the circle of Sylvain’s arms or when he had wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s neck. Touching Sylvain in any way was already a comfort in itself on any other day, but this took it to another level. Each of his nerves felt alight with awareness. Each twitch of Sylvain’s fingers against the small of his back did not go unnoticed.This is everything you need, baby♡in which everything felix feels becomes magnified a million times as he smokes for the first time with sylvain
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	this could be everything you dreamed of

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! it's currently just past midnight and i have to be up for work in like 7 hours but it's whatever u know
> 
> so i was listening to my blackbear playlist on spotify and waste away - blackbear ft devon baldwin came on and i was aggressively inspired. the random italic lines scattered throughout are lyrics from the song!
> 
> anyway pls enjoy this is just mostly smut but with intense feelings because u know....weed fdslfndkls

Felix knew that his boyfriend liked to smoke weed on occasion. It wasn’t an excessive habit; it was more a way to relax during times that were difficult to deal with. During their younger years, Sylvain hardly ever allowed his true feelings to show. When times were mentally tough, he would shove down his anger and sadness and put on a smile so painfully fake that somehow still fooled everyone around him. Everyone except for Felix. Felix didn’t know the entire story of Sylvain’s first time smoking, but he did know that it happened during a particularly difficult part of his life when his brother Miklan had taken his hatred for Sylvain a step too far. 

Ever since, Sylvain would indulge during rough times or sometimes just if he felt like it at random. Smoking made Sylvain particularly...excitable which was one side effect Felix was more than happy to help with. More than that, though, the way Sylvain described his thoughts and feelings when he was high made Felix curious. Sylvain described as thoroughly as he could in those moments, but having descriptions wasn’t the same as thoroughly understanding. 

After careful consideration, Felix managed a roundabout way of asking Sylvain if he would be willing to provide the, ah, contents for his first time smoking. Thrilled, Sylvain had agreed and just asked for the time and place. There were a couple times in the past where Sylvain had made it clear that if Felix ever wanted to try it, to just say the word and Sylvain would be there. There was never any force behind his words though - it was simply an open offer that Felix was free to accept or deny. 

They agreed on Felix’s apartment since he lived on the fifth floor and currently had no next door neighbor to disrupt. Though Felix had no issue with the smell or even the prospect of doing it, he knew a heavy stigma still surrounded it for plenty of people. 

A lazy knock sounded from his front door, and his heart momentarily kicked into overdrive. The peephole showed his ridiculously handsome boyfriend standing outside the door, black turtleneck hugging his neck and his body in ways that shouldn’t have been so sinfully pleasing.

As Felix swung the door open, Sylvain turned to him with a grin and greeted him with a quick kiss. “Hey, Fe.” 

Felix cleared his throat - mostly out of embarrassment - as he shut the door behind them. “Are you hungry?” The time was nearing 9 p.m., and the sun had long set, but he knew Sylvain sometimes had a habit of skipping meals whether intentionally or not. 

Sylvain shook his head. “Nah, I ate not too long ago. After this, though, that might change.”

Felix snorted and led Sylvain down the familiar and short path to his room. His room was fairly simple, a bed against the center of one wall, a closet on the opposite side, and a desk located right beneath a large window that looked out at the surrounding apartment complexes. The moon hung low in the sky, casting a silvery shimmer on each surface it touched. As Felix reached to turn on the light, Sylvain grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“I think the effect will be even better with the lights off,” he explained, gently pulling them toward the window. Sylvain slid it all the way open, allowing the chilly air to circulate in the room. 

Felix leaned back against the side of his desk as Sylvain set his bag on the bed and began rummaging through it. He returned after a few moments with a lighter, what looked like a small glass pipe, and a pill bottle container filled with what Felix presumed was marijuana. 

Sylvain set everything down on the desk, momentarily abandoning it as he turned his attention to Felix, expression uncharacteristically serious. He cupped Felix’s face with both hands and leaned down to press a soft kiss against his lips. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Sylvain assured, no hint of anger or annoyance hidden in his tone. 

Felix knew. Sylvain would never pressure him into doing anything he didn’t want to. 

With a sigh, Felix tilted his head to press a kiss into one of Sylvain’s palms. “I know. I want to do this.”

Sylvain’s serious expression gave way to his usual goofy grin, and Felix smiled. “If you’re sure then!” 

Felix spent the next few minutes or so watching as Sylvain prepared what he needed, explaining it to Felix along the way. Once the weed was ground enough to Sylvain’s liking, he packed a good amount into the bowl of the pipe, and began explaining the mechanics. 

“So,” Sylvain began, holding the pipe up so it was on display between the two of them. He pointed to the end that was opposite the bowl. “This, obviously, is where you’ll be inhaling.” He then reoriented the pipe so Felix could see the other side and pointed to a small hole on the side of the bowl that Felix hadn’t seen before. “You’ll place your finger over this hole when you start inhaling. Since you’ve never done this before, I’d say keep your finger there for maybe one second. Then move your finger so it uncovers the hole, and keep inhaling until you don’t see anymore smoke in the body of the pipe.” The body was transparent, so Felix assumed that’s where he would be seeing the smoke. “Once you’ve finished inhaling, set the pipe down, and hold your breath for a couple seconds before  _ slowly _ exhaling.”

It all seemed simple enough. 

“Want to watch me first?” Sylvain asked as he picked the lighter up off the desk. 

Felix nodded. “Yeah, you do it first.”

With a grin so wide it made Felix want to kiss it right off, Sylvain placed the tip of the pipe between his lips while he angled the flame of the lighter so that it wouldn’t burn his fingers. Felix watched as a small ball of orange traveled through the substance in the bowl, alighting it easily. Smoke traveled down the pipe as Sylvain inhaled, and Felix watched with slight amazement as he inhaled for  _ much _ longer than one second, held it in his lungs, then blew it out of Felix’s open window. 

“Want to try?” Sylvain asked, the lower than normal tone of his voice going straight to Felix’s groin. God, this wasn’t going to be good for Felix. He was already turned on and he hadn’t even taken a hit yet. 

“Yeah, sure,” Felix agreed, taking the proffered pipe. He reached for the lighter as well, but Sylvain shook his head.

“I can do this for you,” he whispered, and Felix ignored the shiver that ran down his spine. 

Felix held the pipe between his parted lips, eyes flitting from Sylvain’s molten ones down to where he held the lighter beside the bowl. 

“Ready?” Sylvain asked, his patience neverending. He’d wait all night if Felix asked him.

Felix nodded once and watched as Sylvain flicked the flame to life and tilted it so it came into contact with the semi-burned weed. Slightly fascinated, he observed as smoke gathering in the bowl end of the pipe and began inhaling. One second, two seconds, three seconds passed before he finally lifted a finger and inhaled the remainder of the smoke in the pipe. Holding it wasn’t an issue, but he couldn’t hold back the cough that wracked his body as he exhaled. 

He dimly registered the pipe being removed from his grasp as Sylvain’s hand came to lightly pat him on the back, chuckling as he sputtered through the last of his cough attack. 

“I warned you to only inhale for a second,” Sylvain half-scolded, a soft giggle erasing any serious intent. 

“Shut up,” Felix rasped as he reached around Sylvain to grab his water bottle off the desk. He downed a good half of it. 

“Feel anything yet?” Sylvain asked, taking another hit as Felix regained his composure. 

“Kind of? Not really?” Felix answered, holding out his hand for the pipe once Sylvain was finished. Nothing felt shockingly different yet. 

“That’s normal,” Sylvain commented, leisurely leaning back against Felix’s desk while Felix stood in front of him. “Sometimes it takes a few hits before people feel anything. It doesn’t take much for me to feel anything, personally.”

As Felix exhaled his second hit, he glanced out the window, noting the moon’s particularly bright shine that night. The city that was normally so alive and busy finally slowed; a car would pass here and there and disrupt the quietness, voices would sometimes carry and they would catch a stray laugh or the tail end of a loud story. 

Felix couldn’t contain his shiver when he felt Sylvain’s hand on his waist, squeezing gently. Sparks of pleasure seemed to shoot out from that one spot.

“All good?” Sylvain asked softly, removing his hand to take another hit. “Remember, we can stop anytime you want.”

“I’m good. Promise,” Felix replied, surprised at how low and gravelly his own voice sounded. 

After a third hit, Felix felt incredibly relaxed.

_ Let it in, let it be babe _

Felix wasn’t sure when he had ended up in the circle of Sylvain’s arms or when he had wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s neck, but the embrace felt  _ phenomenal _ . Touching Sylvain in any way was already a comfort in itself on any other day, but this took it to another level. Each of his nerves felt alight with awareness. Each twitch of Sylvain’s fingers against the small of his back did not go unnoticed. 

_ This is everything you need baby _

“Sylvain,” Felix began, smugly taking pride in the way Sylvain shuddered just at the sound of his name being called. 

“Yes?” 

_ We have all this time to waste _

“This is...unlike anything I’ve ever felt before,” Felix admitted, gently threading his fingers through the soft hair near the nape of Sylvain’s neck.

Sylvain closed his eyes at the feeling, pulling Felix just a little closer. Felix allowed himself to be pulled flush against Sylvain’s chest, resting comfortably between Sylvain’s legs. “It is, isn’t it?”

When those soft brown eyes Felix was so weak to finally met his own, time seemed to stop around him. Goosebumps popped up along his flesh as Sylvain unabashedly stared, seemingly seeing right through Felix. 

_ I won't even make you wait _

Felix’s gaze fell from Sylvain’s searching eyes down to his plump lips already slightly parted. Every fiber of his being  _ needed _ to feel those lips on his. Those lips that had joked with him, argued with him, professed love to him, brought him to the precipice of pleasure over and over. Those lips that had touched every inch of his body, leaving a burning desire in their wake. Those lips whose shape fit perfectly against his own. 

“Fe,” Sylvain groaned, grip tightening minisculely.

_ So just come and lay with me _

Felix wasn’t prepared to see such pure  _ desire _ in Sylvain’s eyes when he glanced back up. That shade of brown which had quickly become Felix’s favorite color was now replaced mostly with Sylvain’s blown out pupils. Slowly, Felix dragged one hand up Sylvain’s chest, purposely grazing over his sensitive nipple. Sylvain was already fairly sensitive as it was, but smoking amplified that by a lot. 

“Kiss me, Sylvain,” Felix whispered, eyes falling shut. No more than a second passed before Sylvain’s lips were brushing against his own. Felix had expected a harsh kiss full of impatience and neediness. To his surprise, the kiss was slow and tender. Felix cradled the back of Sylvain’s head with both hands, silky strands of hair brushing his fingertips as he languidly moved his tongue against Sylvain’s. Sylvain groaned, and Felix drank it all in, yearning to hear that sound again. He circled the tip of his tongue around Sylvain’s before sucking on it softly. 

“Fuck, Felix,” Sylvain whispered breathlessly when they parted. Felix was more than delighted to feel the evidence of Sylvain’s desire pressing insistently against the inside of his thigh. 

Sylvain’s hands traveled from the small of Felix’s back to the insides of Felix’s back pockets, squeezing at the jean-covered swell of his ass. Gasping, Felix arched his back, pressing against Sylvain’s hands.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Sylvain asked teasingly, nosing at the exposed skin of Felix’s neck. 

“Fuck off,” Felix retaliated with no heat. “You know damn well I like it.”

With Sylvain’s lips on his neck and his hands on his ass, Felix felt both overwhelmed and in need of more at the same time. Sylvain took his sweet time, placing several open-mouthed kisses along the side of Felix’s neck, nipping gently and sucking a few dark marks. The sensations shot to his cock, already painfully hard and straining against his waistband. They had been together as a couple for a long while already, but each time they were intimate felt just as fulfilling as it did the last. Sylvain left a trail of fire each place he teased with his lips, his teeth, his skilled tongue. Realistically, the late hour should have tugged at the corners of Felix’s consciousness, coaxing him to bed so he could sleep a reasonable amount before the morning. Instead, Felix found himself completely lost in Sylvain’s embrace, captive to that deep, sweet voice that sent pleasure down his spine like molasses, slow and rich and  _ thick _ . 

“God, Sylvain,” Felix moaned low, heavy lids falling shut as Sylvain trailed one hand up the front of Felix’s shirt, fingertips brushing across his toned abdomen and up to his chest. He felt the smirk against his neck right as Sylvain took Felix’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling gently. 

Felix wouldn’t have been able to control the sheer volume of the moan that followed even if he tried. He heard Sylvan curse softly under his breath, muttering something about the sexiest noise he had ever heard. Felix’s cheeks heated, but before he could say anything else, Sylvain was lifting his shirt up and off, setting it off to the side somewhere to be dealt with later. The cool air curled around his heated skin, sending a shudder through him. Felix tugged at Sylvain’s turtleneck, needing to see it  _ off _ of him as lovely as it was to see it on him. With a chuckle, Sylvain tossed the turtleneck off to the side, and Felix’s eyes immediately raked over Sylvain’s body, taking in everything that was his boyfriend. 

Reaching forward, Felix ran his thumbs over Sylvain’s perked nipples, thoroughly enjoying the soft sigh that sounded from above him. A glance up at Sylvain’s face may not have been a wise decision. His eyes were closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, a beautiful rosy colored flush painting his cheeks. God, he was beautiful. 

With a quick kiss to Sylvain’s shoulder, Felix reached around him to pick the pipe back up off the desk. Sylvain grinned and grabbed the lighter, moving the flame throughout the bowl. 

_ Take a hit and let it out _

_ Breathe just a little deeper _

_ There is no better feeling than now _

As Felix exhaled into the night, Sylvain followed with a sizable exhale of his own. 

Felix somehow found himself lost in Sylvain’s side profile. Gaze lingering on Sylvain’s lips, he refrained from leaning forward and claiming them once more. He had other ideas. 

With his fingers hooked into the waistband of Sylvain’s jeans, Felix tugged. 

Sylvain chuckled, eyes red but full of love. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

Felix snorted indelicately, fingers fiddling with the button until he was able to successfully undo it, the zipper coming down shortly after. “Impatient? You mean it hasn’t been, like, seven hours since we started?”

At that, Sylvain genuinely laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as that melodious sound reverberated off the walls. “Time does seem to slow, huh? It’s probably only been 20 minutes.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Felix responded, tugging Sylvain’s jeans down enough to expose the outline of Sylvain’s cock strained through his boxer briefs. A wet spot had formed at the tip, and Felix’s own cock twitched in his pants. 

“Whatcha gonna do, Fe?” Sylvain asked, voice husky as he pulled Felix’s hair loose from its usual bun, running his fingers through his hair. Felix moaned softly. Sylvain  _ knew _ how sensitive his scalp was. 

“I think you know damn well.”

“Well, why don’t you show me?”

With a smirk, Felix dropped to his knees, ignoring the soft ache in his knees from where they hit the carpeted floor. He hungrily eyed the clothed cock before him, mouth watering at the thought of having it inside his mouth. Performing oral was something he already took great pleasure in - now that feeling was just intensified. 

He traced the length of Sylvain’s cock with the palm of his hand, wrapping his fingers around what he could and slowly, almost lazily, stroking. Above him, he noticed Sylvain grip the edge of the desk as he leaned his weight into it, his other hand just barely tightening its grip on Felix’s hair. Sylvain was so easy to take apart, and  _ fuck _ did Felix love that. 

Now that Sylvain was exactly where he wanted him, Felix slid one hand up Sylvain’s abdomen while the other worked the boxer briefs down, allowing Sylvain’s flushed, leaking cock to spring free mere inches from his face. Felix wrapped his fingers around the base, leaning forward to press a delicate kiss to the salty tip. He glanced up as he wrapped his lips around the head, tongue swirling around it before tracing along the slit. Sylvain gasped loud and groaned, breathing coming much heavier and quicker. 

Satisfied, Felix pulled slowly off the tip before licking along the vein underneath Sylvain’s cock. It had just the effect he wanted when he felt Sylvain tug harder on his hair, blunt nails digging into his scalp. Felix hummed in delight, giving Sylvain a couple strokes before he enveloped the tip once more in the wet heat of his mouth, this time taking as much as he could manage. Once he felt the head of Sylvain’s cock touch the back of his throat, he began stroking at the base, bobbing his head in a practiced manner - one he knew would drive Sylvain crazy. 

Felix decided to take it one step further. Preparing himself mentally, he relaxed his throat, allowing the tip of Sylvain’s cock to slip past that barrier until his nose was buried in the dark curls that decorated the base. 

“ _ Fuck, _ fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” Sylvain cursed above him, moans unrestrained as Felix began bobbing his head once more, tongue warm and gliding blissfully along his length. 

Sylvain’s hips began moving minutely of their own accord, and normally Felix would pull off, but he decided to indulge his boyfriend today, exercising a previously untapped fountain of self-restraint he didn’t even know he had. As Sylvain gently fucked his throat, Felix moaned, reaching down to palm himself through his jeans. 

“God, Fe,” Sylvain moaned, giving one harsh tug meant to pull Felix off of him. “I-I’m gonna come if you keep that up.”

Felix conceded and pulled off Sylvain’s cock with an obscene pop, fingers digging into Sylvain’s muscular thighs. “Got other ideas?”

“Damn fucking right,” Sylvainn replied breathlessly. “You wanna fuck me or the other way around?”

“You fuck me tonight, Sylvain,” Felix said without missing a beat. Normally such a bold statement would embarrass him, but he was high and slightly hungry and so incredibly turned on he was sure he would implode if he didn’t get some sort of relief. 

“C’mere, baby,” Sylvain whispered, pulling Felix up. Their lips met in a messy kiss, slow and purposeful. During their short trip to the bed, they had shed the rest of their clothes, littering the floor with different articles of clothing. That would annoy Felix in the morning, but right now it was the furthest thing from his mind. 

Felix moaned against the shell of Sylvain’s ear once his back his the center of his bed, feeling Sylvain’s heated body flush against his own. His legs fell open for Sylvain so naturally, and he couldn’t restrain the gasp that escaped him when their cocks brushed together. Sylvain’s hips grinded down against his own, cock sliding slick and wet against Felix’s. 

“Mmm,” Felix hummed, blindly reaching for the lube he had under his pillow. He tossed it somewhere near Sylvain’s leg. “Get to work.”

Sylvain chuckled again as he reached for the lube, popping open the cap to coat his fingers generously. “Of course, Mr. Fraldarius.” 

Felix rolled his eyes, prepared to retort until he felt a slick finger circling his rim. Gripping Sylvain’s bicep, Felix relaxed into the sheets. Sylvain leaned forward to place more heated kisses along Felix’s neck, creating a distraction as he slowly slipped his finger past that tight ring of muscle. He allowed Felix’s body adequate time to adjust to each new finger he added, scissoring and stretching, rubbing against Felix’s walls until Felix was puddy against the mattress, sweat causing his bangs to cling to his forehead, fingers gripping the sheets on either side of him as he rocked his hips against Sylvain’s fingers. 

“Felix, fuck, watching you fuck yourself on my fingers like this is so hot,” Sylvain whispered, finally allowing his fingers to graze Felix’s prostate. 

Felix saw stars. There was no other way to put it. Behind closed lids, an entire constellation burst to life as the breath was punched from his lungs, liquid desire coursing through his veins. 

“Sylvain,” Felix called, reaching for Sylvain’s free hand as he opened his eyes again. “I need you to fuck me. Now.”

Not even Sylvain had the will to resist such a request. He carefully withdrew his fingers and coated his cock generously before setting the lube on the nightstand. Felix watched as he reached into his bedside stand and took out the fresh hand towel he always kept in there, wiping his hand clean before returning his attention to Sylvain.

Fingers tracing along Felix’s jaw, Sylvain’s heated gaze took on a tender lining. “I love you.”

The words were so  _ true. _ So undeniably, indescribably true. 

Felix squeezed Sylvains hand, lacing their fingers together. “I love you, too.” 

With that, Sylvain grinned and sat back, hands coming to rest on Felix’s thighs as he pressed the head of his cock to Felix’s entrance. They moaned in unison as Sylvain slowly pushed in, pausing when needed so Felix could adjust. Sylvain’s hand squeezed his own, a signal that he would begin moving.

_ God _ , the way Sylvain filled him up was a feeling compared to no other. Felix released a string of low moans as Sylvain picked up his pace, cock stretching him, making him feel complete. Every thought Felix had was dedicated solely to the man above him. Sylvain’s fringe stuck to his forehead, face scrunched up in pleasure as he fucked deep into Felix. 

Felix wrapped both legs around Sylvain’s waist, holding him as close as the universe would allow. 

“There’s no way I’m gonna last,” Sylvain warned, groaning when Felix squeezed around him, sucking him in further. 

Felix wrapped his fingers around his own neglected cock, pumping in time with Sylvain’s strokes. “Then come with me.”

With a goal in mind, Sylvain made sure to angle his thrusts to hit that pleasure-filled spot that caused Felix’s entire mind to go blank. 

Between Sylvain fucking perfectly against Felix’s prostate and Felix squeezing relentlessly against Sylvain’s cock, they came at the exact same time. Felix cried out as he painted both of their chests in white, reaching up to pull Sylvain down into a kiss as Sylvain slowly released inside him. 

It took longer than normal for their breathing to steady, each lost in the intensity of their orgasms. 

“Holy shit,” Felix breathed, wincing slightly as Sylvain slowly pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed next to him. 

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Sylvain replied, sounding just as amazed as Felix felt. 

Felix’s mind was starting to clear, and he glanced over at Sylvain, already half-asleep. “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

Sylvain smiled and pulled Felix close, nuzzling his face against Felix’s neck. “Anytime. I mean that, by the way.  _ Anytime _ .”

Felix rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back a short laugh. “As much as I’d love to stay in this spot, we need to shower off. If I wake up this disgusting in the morning, I’ll lose it.”

From beside him, Sylvain gave a dramatic, sleepy groan. “Don’t wanna.”

Shaking his head, Felix rolled out from beneath Sylvain and made his way toward the restroom. “Suit yourself. But if you don’t shower, you’re sleeping on the couch and dealing with that mess in the morning.”

Felix left the bathroom door slightly ajar, and sure enough, Sylvain had joined him, sleepiness causing that cute pout to form that Felix was so fond of. 

There was no other person in the world he would have rather shared that experience with. That he would have rather shared any experience with. 

_ I won't waste a day less _

_ I'm wastin’ my days with you _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! this is my first time writing a fic like this before and it was really fun?? in case anyone was curious, yeah i've smoked before fndslfdsl a few times. i live in california it is what it is
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sylvainjpg) talking about whichever ship of the day has my attention (usually sylvix tbh)


End file.
